


Happy Birthday, Baby

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets hurt on set and Jared gets bossy to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Baby

A hiss fell from Jensen’s lips as he shouldered the door open, more than a little relieved to finally be home. This was the last time he did anything Misha dared him to, even if he’d thought popping a wheelie on the pocket bike would be easy. Misha probably did it on purpose, just to make him fall and look like an idiot so he could take a picture and send it to twitter or something. Whatever.

“Jared?” he called, flinching as he toed his shoes off and dropped his keys on the hall table. Bleeding, torn jeans, and it was his birthday. Stupid ass Misha.

"Jensen?" Jared grinned and smoothed his suit jacket down as he checked his hair quickly in the mirror. Wrinkling his nose slightly he lifted a hand and tousled his hair, just like Jensen preferred it. “Better get your suit on; I am the most amazingly awesome boyfriend in the world."

Heading out into the hallway, Jared jogged down the stairs. "I got reservations at that Italian place in - Holy shit. What happened to you?" His eyes widened as he took in Jensen's appearance.

“Misha’s fault,” Jensen grunted. That should have been enough of an answer, in his opinion. He glanced toward Jared, down at the ground, then quickly back up. The suit Jared wore was pressed crisp, long black lines shaping every inch of his lover’s body, shirt open just enough at the top Jensen could see little wisps of chest hair. Jensen swallowed thickly and straightened up, wincing as he stepped toward him. “You look... a thousand times better than me.”

Jared scowled as the full extent of Jensen's injuries became apparently. "You've got road rash. It was that stupid bike wasn't it?" He reached down and sucked in a sharp breath when he touched the side of Jensen's leg. "God, you- this is nuts. Didn't you stop by the Dr. before you left set?"

Muttering under his breath, Jared slipped out of his suit jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch. "I gotta clean that out."

“No,” Jensen said, maybe a little too sharply, shaking his head. “It’s fine, all good. I’ll just, you know, hop in the shower and change.” When Jensen took a step forward he nearly collapsed, pain shooting up his leg with the rub of denim over the cuts. Face scrunching up, Jensen lifted his eyes to Jared and shrugged. “It look that bad?”

Blinking a few times, Jared ran his hand back through his hair as his eyebrows lifted. "Well, it doesn't look good. God, Jensen. Today of all days you couldn't stay off the damn bike. Sit," Jared ordered. Pulling out one of the stools at the kitchen counter he shook his head and headed over to the front closet to get the first aid kit.

The irony was that it was usually Jared who was hurt and Jensen who had insisted on moving a first aid kit downstairs. Ironic, but Jared wasn't bringing it up none-the-less. "So...what? Were you racing Misha again?"

Jensen felt a little guilty for ruining Jared’s plans and he scratched along his chest as he sat, following Jared’s order without question. “Well, Misha didn’t think I could pop a wheelie.” Jensen laughed softly, hand shifting up to rub along the back of his neck. “And, I proved that I could. Only, you know, I fell.” When Jared pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide Jensen flinched and shifted back. “You know I’m sure I could just wash it out in the shower. You don’t have to use that stuff.”

"Dude, you are such a pussy. If all the Dean girls knew what a light weight you were - things would be very different." Laughing, Jared put the bottle on the counter long enough to roll up his sleeves. "I had all these plans for your birthday," he said softly.

“No reason we can’t still do them, seriously, I’m fine.” Jensen was already turning from Jared, ignoring the whole Dean comment. He didn’t care who he played on TV, hydrogen peroxide fucking stung. “I’ll be ten minutes, fifteen tops.” Jensen pushed out of the chair, more than eager to escape the wound cleaning.

Jared's fingers curled tight around Jensen's arm. It was one of the advantages of having big hands. One of them. He and Jensen were still adding to the list. "Would you stay still and stop fidgeting? I swear-"

Fixing Jensen with a glare, Jared bent down to check out Jensen’s leg. “Take your jeans off,” he said. Folding his arms he stepped back and waited.

A surprising burst of heat flared through Jensen and he stared at Jared for a long moment before slowly turning and flicking the button free. He wasn’t used to Jared talking to him like that and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of the way his body was all, tingly in response to it.

“Okay, sheesh,” he muttered, trying to hide his arousal as he kicked off his jeans and dropped down in the chair, admitting defeat.

Jared knew that look. The slightest rise of Jensen's eyebrow, the way his tongue wetted his top lip, the slight narrowing of his eyes. It certainly had Jared curious. Maybe it was time for a little more experimenting.

Stepping into Jensen's space, Jared gripped his thigh hard. "Now. You gonna do what I tell you or are we gonna have a problem?"

That heat was building up again, stronger, and Jensen looked up into Jared’s hazel eyes. They were darkening and Jensen thought he hadn’t done that good of a job hiding how Jared’s command affected him. But, he wasn’t going to say anything about it. “Yeah. I mean, no problem.” He’d follow Jared’s command, just to see where it got him.

Smiling slightly, Jared smoothed his hand down Jensen's leg until he reached the first sign of road rash. Blinking a few times, he shook his head and picked up the bottle of peroxide and a gauze pad. Taking a knee by Jensen's feet, Jared dabbed the damp gauze at the top of the wound.

“Ow, fuck,” Jensen hissed and gripped the back of the chair, just barely resisting the urge to jerk out of Jared’s touch. The peroxide stung, seeping into his fresh cuts, and Jensen really wasn’t big on pain. Not this kind of pain anyway. Even with Jared’s gentle touches Jensen wanted to jerk away. “Jared, it hurts.” No, he was not whining.

"Oh give it a rest. If you didn't do such stupid shit with Misha this wouldn’t happen." Sure, Jared was a little jealous. It wasn't like Misha was immune to Jensen's smile and it used to be Jared who was the one getting into trouble with Jensen. Too often now, it was Misha who was making Jensen laugh.

Jensen's leg twitched to the side and Jared's gaze snapped up to his lover's face. "You sit still. You hear me?"

This time Jensen had to fight against a full body shudder. He stilled immediately, blinking down at Jared and nodding slowly. “Okay,” he whispered, wetting his lips once more.

Jared moved the gauze over Jensen's leg slowly and carefully as his other hand slid up the inside of the man's calf. "Y'know Jensen, if I didn't know better I'd think you were gettin' turned on by me bossin' you around."

Eyes narrowing slightly Jared leaned in a little so his breath was warm on Jensen's knee. While dabbing at the rash down Jensen's leg he blew gently on it to take away the sting.

Jensen grunted - half out of pain, half pretending what Jared said wasn’t true. “Nah, just you on your knees. You always looked hot like that.” Jensen tried to give Jared a smirk but the combination of cool sharp stinging liquid on his skin and Jared’s nearly burning breath in contrast were doing weird numbers to his sanity.

"Guess you're not that badly hurt if you can lip off like that." Taking a last look at the wound, Jared shrugged and pushed up to his feet. Jensen had a valid point he supposed. For the most part, Jensen did the topping; but this? This was different.

Leaning on Jensen's bare thighs, Jared dug his fingers tight into the muscle and pressed into the V of his lover's legs. "You too much of a man to admit you're getting hard just listening to me order you around?" As if to prove his point, Jared slid his hands higher, until his thumbs were pressing against the bulge in Jensen's boxers.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen tilted his head up slightly to stare at Jared. He wasn’t sure if this was their own version of a competition, see who could hold out the longest, and he certainly wasn’t sure he’d be able to win. Admitting it though? Jensen wasn’t sure he could do that either.

“Not sure what you’re talking about,” Jensen mumbled but his voice was already deeper and his legs were spreading wider. He just wasn’t used to hearing Jared boss him around like that; Jensen wasn’t sure why that turned him on so much.

"You lyin' to me?" Jared's lips were so close to Jensen's he could feel the heat from them. Moving slowly, breathing out against Jensen's flushed cheeks, Jared straightened to his full height. "Your eyes are dark, your cheeks have that flush you get when you're turned on - you're even breathing faster, shallower. And there's this..." Jared's thumbs pressed harder against Jensen's cock. "You still gonna lie to me?"

Jensen was breathing harder, his hips automatically shifting up into Jared’s touch. His tongue slid across his lips, his hand automatically lifting so his fingers could curl around Jared’s hip - one of his favorite parts about Jared. “And if I am? Turned on by it? Whatcha gonna do about it?”

"Think I can't handle you?" Jared laughed softly and pulled back. Shifting his weight to his back foot he tilted his head and stared into Jensen's eyes. "Guess we'll have to see, won't we?" He could see Jensen's eyes widen ever-so-slightly as the flush grew on his cheeks.

Turning slowly, Jared sauntered over to the huge living room sofa and dropped down onto it. His hand moved lazily over his chest and he draped a leg over the arm. "Get your ass over here," he said. His voice was low and thick and he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead.

Before Jensen could even really think about it he stood, walking over to Jared. He actually didn’t consider his actions until he was right in front of Jared and well, there was no denying that he’d shamelessly done as the man requested. Jared pretty much smirked up at him and Jensen’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re gettin’ a real kick out of this huh?” He muttered, lower lip jutting out in what most people called the Jensen pout.

"Can't say I'm not enjoyin' it." Jared's smile was crooked and a little devilish as he gazed up at Jensen. Sliding his hand down his dress shirt, Jared rubbed it over the hard bulge in his suit pants. Spreading his legs further apart, he nodded at the floor. "Get down on your knees."

“Just hurt my leg,” Jensen murmured like Jared needed a reminder. Also like he wasn’t already following the order as well. God he couldn’t help it. Jared got that deep timber to his words, putting enough authority behind the request to make it more of a demand. The carpet was soft enough it didn’t bother Jensen all that much so he simply stared up at Jared and waited.

"Take your shirt off and then ... take my cock out." Jared's fingers were splayed wide on his own thighs as he watched Jensen's face. Desire flickered across his lover's face like a dark shadow and Jared found himself sucking in a deep breath. Jensen was gorgeous. Freckles highlighted on pink skin - his eyes with the predatory stubbornness that Jared knew he was fighting.

Fingers curling around the hem of his shirt, Jensen made a show of slowly pulling the material off his chest, practically feeling Jared’s eyes on him. The thin cotton ruffle his hair and Jensen tossed it to the side before his hands came to curve over Jared’s knees. The man’s suit pants were soft his touch, expensive material slipping under Jensen’s finger tips.

“Just your cock?” He asked quietly and purposefully let the heel of his palm slide over Jared’s pressing arousal, fingers twisting the top button free.

"I think you like the way I look in this get up. You've been checkin' me out since you walked through the door." Jared smirked at the way Jensen tried to look slightly disinterested and failed miserably. Pulling the tie from around his collar he leaned forward and looped it around Jensen's neck, pulling him closer as he rocked his hips up. "Just my cock. Now."

At that Jensen’s heart rate most definitely picked up speed and he wet his lips in anticipation, leaning toward Jared at the pull of the tie. His fingers grazed and bumped at the zipper and Jensen pulled in a shaky breath before tugging the zipper down.

Instantly Jared’s cock was pressing up, straining against his briefs, and Jensen bit his lip as he slipped his fingers under the top elastic. Jared’s cock was burning against his fingers and Jensen sucked in a slow breath, eyes fixed to the spot as he pulled the man’s cock free. Jensen would never admit it, but he loved staring at Jared’s hard cock, knowing he was the reason for it.

Jared let out a short, breathy moan and bit down on his bottom lip for a few moments. Jensen's hand was trembling and Jared could see the way his chest was rising and falling rapidly. It was easy for Jared to stretch his arm down and circle Jensen's nipple with his finger before catching it tight between his thumb and forefinger.

Winding both ends of the tie around his fingers, Jared watched as Jensen strained and then had no choice but to slide up over Jared's body. When Jared could feel his lover's breath hot and moist against his own lips, he smiled darkly and raised an eyebrow. "Here's how it's gonna go. You're gonna wet these fingers..." Jared's hand dragged up Jensen's chest until he could push two fingers past his lover's plump lips.

"Wet 'em good, 'cause I'm gonna stretch you open with 'em and then I'm gonna fuck you. We clear?" Jared's voice was steady even though his heart was racing because fuck the gasp that left Jensen's lips was totally worth it.

Jensen stared wide eyed at Jared even as his lips closed around Jared’s fingers, sucking them slowly, tongue sliding in slow circles around each of Jared’s fingers in turn. His lover’s words were echoing in his mind, providing a serious of mental images that were causing Jensen’s hips to roll up in seek of some sort of friction. How Jared had managed to turn him into a writhing, withering, cock slut in less than ten minutes was beyond him.

When Jared pulled his fingers back Jensen groaned, shifting up across Jared’s lap. “Jared,” he said quietly, which might have been some type of warning. After all, it wasn’t like he was ever in this position. Jensen was the one who topped, who took control, and the last time he’d been fingered he was nineteen years old and it hadn’t gone so well. Sure Jared had more experience, didn’t mean Jensen was necessarily going to enjoy it.

Tightening his hold on the tie again, Jared tilted his head to the side and flicked his tongue across Jensen's lips quickly. "Boxers off, now.”

Jared watched as Jensen slid back a little shakily and shoved his boxers down quickly. Kicking them aside he stood there until Jared picked up the ends of the tie again and pulled his lover back down.

The heat of Jensen’s ass straddling him was hot enough for Jared to feel it through his suit pants. His cock, full and heavy twitched as Jensen slid back onto his lap. “God you’re pretty,” Jared whispered with a smirk on his face.

Jensen groaned and shook his head. “I’m really too old for you to call me pretty.” There was the hint of a smile on his lips though and Jensen bent to capture Jared’s lips in a slow kiss. He rolled his body against Jared’s, hoping the friction would drive him just a little bit crazy, making him snap into action.

Because he had a pretty good feeling Jared was going to be slow and tortuous, was going to drive him slowly insane until Jensen was forced to beg for more. And he would beg too, which Jared was fully likely to take advantage of. He dropped his hand to curl over Jared’s cock, stroking up with the twist of his wrist as his tongue fucked forward into Jared’s mouth.

As soon as Jensen's tongue was working its way into his mouth Jared was sliding his hand over the curve of Jensen's ass and parting his cheeks. Moaning his lover's name into the wet heat of their urgent kiss Jared pressed his still wet finger to Jensen's puckered flesh.

Jensen’s instinct was to tense up and he had to force himself to relax so Jared’s finger could slide forward, up into him. The slight discomfort was pretty easy to ignore when Jared sucked greedily on his tongue and Jensen’s hands wove their way back through the man’s hair. His leg slid along the couch and he flinched, pulling back from the couch. “Still injured,” he muttered, voice deep, the right side of wrecked.

Jared's free gripped Jensen’s short hair tightly so he could pull the man back. There was just enough room for air between their lips; Jensen's slick and glistening. "Don't hurt yourself. You're mine and I hate it when you get hurt."

Soaking up the expression on Jensen's face, Jared smiled slightly. He loved when Jensen let go. No one else got to see Jensen shivering with want, practically straining against Jared's grip in his hair. There was so much intensity in those moss green eyes it was almost heart-wrenching.

“Gonna drive me crazy,” Jensen muttered, rocking his body down onto Jared’s finger, surprised by just how good it felt now, buried deep within him. That touch and Jared’s deep, lust thick voice, ringing with the almost order, was pushing Jensen way too close to the edge of his release and he sucked in a hard breath, trying to calm himself back down.

“More,” he growled, straining against Jared’s pull in his hair to press into the kiss once more. He hissed at the tug then moaned, rolling his hips hard back onto the first touch of two fingers moving up into him.

“You get more when I decide." Jared tilted his head a little, teasing little puffs of breath grazing across Jensen's lips. "Who's in charge here, baby?" Jared's lips curled into a crooked smile, his eyes locking with Jensen's as his fingers stretched slightly.

Jensen groaned, suppressing the roll of his eyes at the word baby. Jared was getting far too much of a kick out of this entire thing. Then the man’s fingers were shoving hard up into him and a keen fell from Jensen’s lips, spine arching. “Y-you,” he moaned and clenched around Jared’s fingers. “You’re in charge,” he breathed, hands curving over the man’s shoulders.

Humming softly, Jared flicked his tongue out and dragged it along Jensen's bottom lip. He could feel his lover's body trembling against him; could see the sheen of sweat glistening on Jensen's neck.

Fingers searching deep inside his lover's body, Jared slid his hand down to curve across Jensen's jaw. Finally, Jared felt the spot he was looking for and pressed forward gently. "You sure 'bout that? Tell me you want me to fuck you." The words were hardly above a whisper and Jared could feel Jensen's body shudder.

“Fuck,” Jensen gasped, hips twisting hard when Jared pressed over and over up into him. It was like sparks shooting across his skin, causing everything in him to spin dangerously. “Y-yes Jared. Want, want you to fuck me. God, so bad.” Certainly more than Jensen had thought he would want. He loved seeing Jared spread out before him, hadn’t really thought about what it would feel like the other way around.

Now though, it was all Jensen could think about, Jared being buried up in him. Jared’s cock was thick and full; rubbing against Jensen’s skin every other roll of his hips and Jensen couldn’t help dropping a hand to ghost his fingers over the heated flesh. “You been thinkin’ about this?” He asked breathlessly, wondering just how long his lover had been day dreaming about fucking him.

Jared's eyebrow lifted and he laughed - the sound was a little desperate. "Are you crazy? You're gorgeous. Sexy, the way you look at me, it's like there's no one else in the fucking world. You’re mine, Jensen. No one else’s ever.” His long fingers tightened on Jensen's jaw and he leaned up to slide his tongue back into his lover's mouth as his fingers teased another shudder from the man's body.

Pushing up off the sofa, Jared used upper body strength to flip Jensen onto his back. His eyes flickered down to Jensen's leg briefly, "leg okay?" He stared down at Jensen, licked his lips and smiled softly.

It was way too hot, the way Jared could just flip him around like that, and Jensen stared up at his lover with wide eyes. He was automatically arching up into Jared, heart slamming hard in his chest. “Yeah, it’s okay,” he whispered, spreading his legs a little wider to grant Jared more room to move. “Meant, before, you been thinkin’ about fucking me? Cause you sure get that glint in your eyes when I mention it.”

Jared's smile faded and he reached down to slide three fingers into Jensen's ass. "Shut up," he whispered against Jensen's lips as he scissored his fingers wide.

“Jesus,” Jensen whispered then clenched his jaw, eyes squeezing shut. He rode out the wave of burning stretch, the heat and simmering, rapidly growing pleasure. It only took minutes for his hips to start rolling back onto Jared’s fingers, spine arching off the couch. He swallowed back the pleasure rising up in him, refusing to let himself beg of all things. He couldn’t help it if Jared was driving him absolutely insane.

Jared let himself settle down on Jensen's body, pressing him there. "Thought about it a lot," Jared murmured. His mouth dragged down Jensen's neck, sucking on the skin then biting away the pleasure. The entire time his fingers moved and stretched his lover open - he kissed and licked his way down Jensen neck then back up to the spot just below his ear. That spot that always made Jensen's lashes flutter closed.

Jared knew his lover.

He rode the arch of Jensen's body as it lifted into the pleasure and laughed softly. "Maybe I won't fuck you today; maybe ... we'll just do this for a while." He felt the shudder of Jensen's body as the man tried not to protest.

“Damnit Jared, it’s my fuckin’ birthday,” Jensen growled, hand smacking down on Jared’s shoulder. He was pretty sure that Jared was taking this power trip thing a little too far. His body was arching and twisting and Jared’s fingers were driving him insane. “Just- c’mon.” He dragged his nails down the man’s dress shirt, catching on the fabric and pulling, trying to get to the skin beneath.

"I'm sure you can do better than that." Jared's arm was shaking as he held himself up. The way Jensen was moving under him was sending shivers of lust through his body; at this rate Jensen was going to kill him before they ever had sex. "I'm not ... convinced ya want it." The only thing that betrayed Jared's failing resolve was the slight waver in his voice.

Slipping his fingers free from the heat of Jensen's ass he dragged his palm over the man's shaft, thumb sweeping through the pre-come as his fingers stroked the hard flesh.

“Jesus Christ, Jared.” Jensen moaned, automatically moving up as if Jared’s had grazing over him was a magnet he couldn’t get away from. He felt too loose and empty and he wanted.

“Please, Jared, stop teasing and fuck me,” Jensen whispered, forcing his eyes open to stare up at his lover. He didn’t do needy very well, but when it came to Jared, those rules didn’t really apply. “Please.”

A tremble of pleasure started low in Jared's body and his lashes fluttered close for a moment. The breath he dragged in was rough and hitched as leaned down to kiss Jensen hard.

No one but him. Jared lifted a shaking hand to his mouth and spat, dragging his tongue through the mixture of come and saliva to cover his palm. He knew Jensen was watching, felt the man's cock twitch against his.

Slicking his aching shaft, Jared looked up at Jensen and smiled weakly. He was a bit out of his league but the look on Jensen's face was about the hottest thing Jared had ever seen. "God," he whispered. Fingers splayed wide on Jensen's leg, Jared lifted it gently, careful of the wound and hooked it over his shoulder.

Nudging the head of his cock against Jensen's ass he saw a flicker of unease on his lover's face and reached around to dance his fingers over the man's swollen flesh. "You're okay, I've got you."

“I know,” Jensen breathed; forcing himself to relax for what he knew was to come. He knew it would be good, Jared would fill him up in a way no one else ever had and judging from the way fingering felt, Jensen was fairly sure he’d like it. But it didn’t stop his nerves and he stared up at his lover, biting down on his lip.

The initial press had Jensen’s shoulders tensing until Jared was stroking his cock once more and he moaned.

“Jared, god,” he whispered, hands sliding up to brush through his lover’s hair.

It was crazy the way Jared had to hold back. He wanted to slide deep into the heat of Jensen: fill him up and make him feel all the things Jared always felt. As Jensen's breathing sped up, Jared stroked the man's cock slowly and eased his hips forward. Their eyes were locked and Jared could see the desire burning in Jensen's.

Letting out a low moan Jared slid deeper, the fiery burn of Jensen's body claiming his cock one delicious inch at a time.

"Holy fuck," Jared whispered roughly.

“God, fuck, Jared,” Jensen panted, chanting over and over as Jared slowly filled him. He’d never felt anything like this burn, this stretch, and fuck Jared being in him. Jensen had never realized what it might feel like for Jared, how strong the connection was, and how impossible it was to describe the full.

When his lover was finally buried all the way in him Jensen curled arms tight around his neck, drawing him in to breathe into his hair, gathering up his scent. “God, so full,” he whispered, maybe a bit in awe. “Y-you, you good?”

Jared was panted hard, trembling as he tried to get his mind wrapped around the intensity of it all. Nodding finally, he pulled back slightly. "'Sposed to ask you that- fuck I love you," he murmured.

A soft smile flickered on and off Jared's lips and he fell forward to crush his lips against Jensen's. It was urgent, his tongue thrusting forward and claiming every bit of Jensen's mouth roughly.

Then, Jared's hips slid back slightly and pressed forward. Jensen's body shuddered and Jared gasped out a moan into the kiss.

Jensen’s nails curled to scrape over Jared’s scalp, hips rocking back to meet Jared’s next gentle thrust. They were both still adjusting, learning the limits, and Jensen could already tell that this was going to blow his mind. Especially if Jared continued to kiss him like this, laying claim to Jensen’s mouth in a way Jensen had never felt.

“Love you too,” he managed to gasp into the kiss, tearing away a moment later and blinking his eyes open at his lover. “Fuck me, Jared, I know you want it almost as much as I do.” He smiled up at Jared, the expression wavering a moment later when Jared’s hips rocked against him.

Jensen's words set Jared in motion. His hips began a slow, graceful rhythm. Pulling back slowly, he thrust back into the clench of Jensen's muscles. Sweat was trickling down the middle of his back and Jared shook his hair back off his face. "Need to see you," he rasped.

A low moan built in Jensen’s chest, rising up in him. His body rolled up to meet Jared’s next thrust and he stared up into his lover’s eyes, clenching around him. “Jared, god,” he gasped and reached up to smooth hair back from Jared’s temple, watching the gorgeous flush crawling across his cheeks. Jared’s eyes were darker than Jensen had ever seen them and he couldn’t resist pushing up off the couch to crush their lips together, body moving back desperately against Jared’s.

With a quick snap of his hips, Jared was buried deep in Jensen again. Something inside him kind of blew apart and he fell into an almost desperate pace. Thrust after thrust buried him deep in his lover, the soft rustle of material against skin was the only sound in the room other than the sinful fucking sounds that slipped from Jensen's mouth to Jared's.

His palm smoothed the hair back from Jensen's forehead as their lips missed and he mouthed his way along his lover's neck. Biting down hard he shifted his hips slightly and tried to send Jensen's over the edge again.

Jensen gasped as Jared’s hips moved down into him and brushed hard up against that spot in him, causing him to lurch back and down into his lover. His head curved back into the couch, hands tugging at Jared’s suit once more.

“Jared, oh god,” he gasped as the man continued to move down into, hitting the same spot over and over and sending his body twisting and pulling off the couch.

It was Jensen’s thirty third birthday and he hadn’t come without being touched since he was eighteen. Until of course, Jared, who’s hips were snapping harder and faster, teeth and tongue marking along his neck, and Jensen’s body finally snapped up out of his control. His orgasm slammed hard through him, a soundless cry leaving his parted lips, back arching in a way he hadn’t thought possible.

When Jared had imagined fucking Jensen - he'd never even managed to get close to what it felt like. Feeling Jensen's body explode to life under him, the hot come soaking into his shirt, the heaving chest and the way the man was arched tight and hard against him - everything in that moment was Jensen and fuck Jared's cock pulsed hard as he shot his release into his lover.

Each half painful clench of his cock pushed a weak, low moan from Jared's mouth. He collapsed, panting against Jensen's neck, his body jolted as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into him.

Jensen’s eyes were closed, his chest shaking with heavy pants as Jared’s weight came to rest on him. It was oddly thrilling, causing his body to twitch with lingering wisps of pleasure. He’d never thought something like Jared laying on him would be so hot. They were really going to have to look into this newly discovered kink of his.

“Jared,” he whispered, fingers threading up in the man’s hair. “That was...” he shook his head slowly, blinking his eyes to clear the lust haze lingering there.

Jared could only just manage to turn his head. Laughing softly, he pressed his lips to the stubble on Jensen's jaw. "Happy birthday, baby. Now. Get me out of this suit."


End file.
